


Gross.

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: At least these two are, Boys Are Dumb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sharing water bottles is <i>gross</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for mysecretfanmoments' 30 Day Kagehina Challenge Day 3: indirect kisses.

“Take another lap, you lazy slobs!” Ukai bellowed for the ninth time in twenty minutes.

Hinata’s lungs burned, but he took off running nonetheless. He couldn’t let Kageyama finish first.

It was Golden Week for Karasuno’s volleyball club, and Coach Ukai had a special form of torture in store for them this year. The morning’s exercises specialized in successful receives, and anyone who missed three out of five receives during their turn earned a lap around the gym for the entire time.

Hinata didn’t dare finish last because the last round had been on him.

He stumbled to a stop at the bench and gorged himself with water before lining back up for yet another round of receives. Ukai had said that they wouldn’t be stopping until every member of the team, from the top of the line-up to the bottom, successfully completed three out of five.

It only took three rounds for someone else — this time, Tsukishima — to miss three out of five, and around they went. This time, Kageyama was able to edge out Hinata in finishing first, but Hinata almost forgot his irritation with losing as soon as he saw what happened next.

Kageyama had Hinata’s water bottle, _his_ _personal water bottle,_ hanging from his teeth as he tied his shoe.

“Oi!” Hinata cried, arms splayed wide as he stood in front of Kageyama. “You’re so gross, Kageyama! That’s mine.”

“So?” Kageyama said, bottle still clenched between his lips.

Hinata pulled at his own hair. “You could have germs! You could have mouth herpes, for all I know.”

At this point, nearly the entire team was observing this exchange with varying degrees of amusement, yet none stepped into mediate this argument. Not even Ukai, who had slipped out for a smoke. Not that Hinata could see past his poor water bottle, stuck in the grips of the menace to hygiene known as Kageyama.

With a feral cry, Hinata launched himself at Kageyama, hands out in front of him to wrest control of the water bottle. Kageyama landed on his back with an _oomph_ , but his hands flew up to push Hinata away from him.

“Get off me, dumbass!” Kageyama grunted out of the corner of his mouth.

“Give it back!”

Kageyama’s face scrunched up in anger. “Why are you being so crazy?” He slapped at Hinata’s reaching hands while shifting his hips to unseat Hinata from his lap, but Hinata was having none of that. His knees clenched around Kageyama’s hips and he squeezed with all the strength his aching legs had after so many laps.

They grappled and struggled until Hinata almost forgot about his water bottle in the sheer concentration he employed trying to win this battle with Kageyama. The gym was quiet except for their grunts and gasps, which made it all the easier to hear the subtle _click_ of a camera phone.

Tsukishima’s mocking chuckle could be heard in the background. Hinata and Kageyama looked up simultaneously to stare at their teammate. The water bottle fell out of Kageyama’s mouth with a loud _pop_ , forgotten.

“This is definitely going on Twitter,” Tsukishima said, with far too much glee in his voice for anyone’s comfort. “Hashtag First Kiss.”

Hinata turned beet red as he realized what Tsukishima had implied. His mouth. Kageyama’s mouth. Same spot on the bottle’s spout. He turned to gape at Kageyama, only to realize that Kageyama was already staring at him.

“Get him?” Kageyama hissed, a predatory gleam in his eye.

Hinata’s eyes narrowed as he nodded. “Get him.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama took off after Tsukishima, cries of battle tearing from their lips that _so totally did not touch_.

That would be _gross_.


End file.
